


Abisso

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una piccola introspezione sulla disperazione di Usagi, quando crede di essere stata lasciata da Mamoru per un'altra ragazza, e si ritrova sotto l'influenza del mostro Incubo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abisso

Senti la voce disperata di Luna, vero Usagi?  
Ti urla di risvegliarti.  
Devi reagire!  
Devi combattere!  
Devi annientare quel mostro!  
Ha ragione, lo sai anche tu.  
Ma non vuoi.  
Non ti interessa più.  
Perché adempiere a doveri che ti sembrano inutili imposizioni?  
Il tuo compito di guerriera scompare in quel momento.  
E' una inutile chimera.  
Niente è più importante per te, da quando lui se ne è andato.  
Mamoru.  
Ti ha abbandonata!  
Ti ha lasciata!  
E non ti ha dato alcuna spiegazione!  
Perché?  
Anzi, una ragione c'é.  
Anche se non vuoi ammetterlo, la sua decisione ha una spiegazione.  
Lo sai anche tu, anche se ti strazia l'anima riconoscere tale verità.  
L'hai visto con un'altra, vero?  
Li hai incontrati mentre eri con le tue compagne.  
Era in sella alla sua moto.  
Ma non era solo.  
Era con una ragazza più grande di te.  
E verso di lei aveva le medesime premure che rivolgeva a te.  
"Abbracciami, altrimenti rischi di cadere."  
Ricordi ancora quella frase, vero Usagi?  
Evidenziava la premura di un innamorato.  
E ti ha definito sprezzantemente "una ragazzina".  
Era molto seccato dalla tua presenza.  
In quel momento hai sentito il cuore infrangersi.  
Hai avuto la conferma di quanto temessi di più vero Usagi?  
Lui non ti ama più.  
Non ti ama più  
Non ti ama più!  
Per lui sei stata solo una parentesi.  
E tale consapevolezza ti ha spezzato il cuore.  
Niente ti sembra bello, senza di lui.  
Il mondo è d'un monocromo grigio, vero Usagi?  
Hai perduto il tuo carattere allegro e vivace.  
Nei tuoi occhi non brilla alcuna energia.  
Sono cupi, fondi, vuoti.  
Non ti importa più di niente.  
Non vuoi più essere bella.  
Non desideri più essere donna.  
Non hai nessuno a cui piacere.  
Mamoru non ti ama più!  
Si è trovato un'altra ragazza!  
E per quale ragione devi essere bella?  
Per quale ragione devi vivere?  
Senza di lui niente ha più senso.  
Non puoi reagire.  
Non vuoi pireagire.  
Non ha senso combattere, vero Usagi?  
Per cosa reagire?  
Perché vivere?  
Le onde di energia di quel mostro sono così rilassanti...  
Perché combattere?  
Tu vuoi dimenticare.  
Non vuoi più vivere con il dolore dell'abbandono.  
Gli occhi ti si chiudono, vero Usagi?  
Tutto sprofonda in una oscurità indistinta.  
Sorridi, amaramente.  
E' uguale all'oscurità del tuo cuore, eppure così diversa...  
Te ne accorgi, vero Usagi?  
Solo il colore le accomuna.  
Nel tuo petto percepisci dolore, angoscia, strazio.  
In quell'abisso nero scorgi solo la pace.  
E' la morte?  
Non lo sai.  
Ma cosa importa?  
Qualsiasi cosa sia ti lascerai andare.  
Quell'oscurità ti promette la quiete che tu da tanto, troppo tempo, cerchi, vero Usagi?  
E' allettante.  
E tu sei stanca.  
Tanto stanca.  
Neanche il dolore che proveranno le tue amiche ti scuote più.  
I loro volti si confondono in un abisso remoto della tua coscienza.  
Non hanno piimportanza.  
Si perdono, non li scorgi quasi più.  
O forse non vuoi vederli?  
Non vuoi conoscere le loro angosce e le loro ansie.  
Non ti interessano.  
E, lentamente, ti abbandoni al suo oscuro potere ipnotico.


End file.
